


Can We Always Be This Close (Forever and Ever)

by insomniacchronosaurus



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Steamy Kissing, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:48:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22518760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insomniacchronosaurus/pseuds/insomniacchronosaurus
Summary: Jinsoul and Chaewon have been dating for almost five years and the magic still persists, despite having evolved.
Relationships: Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul & Park Chaewon | Go Won
Kudos: 23





	Can We Always Be This Close (Forever and Ever)

**Author's Note:**

> yay my first f/f fic! as a lesbian i feel kind of ashamed it took me this long to do one but i wasn't into any ggs yet. also ashamed it took me so long to stan a gg but whatever i'm an orbit now! since these two lovely ladies are competing to be my bias wrecker i thought why not write about them? (chuu is my bias, in case you were wondering.) i have another idea for a loona fic that'll be longer and have a plot, but i haven't started writing it yet so idk when it'll be posted. stay tuned!  
> hope you enjoy and be ready to support the girls for their comeback february 5th!

“There’s a dazzling haze, a mysterious way about you dear,” Chaewon sang softly as she combed her fingers through her girlfriend’s hair, pronunciation rocky. Ever the morning person, Chaewon had woken up at sunrise, and was now just singing softly to herself and smiling down at Jinsoul, who was still sound asleep with her head on Chaewon’s chest. They had both changed plenty since first meeting and starting to date, but one constant always seemed to be their mutual love for cuddles.

Around their friends they weren’t super clingy-just hand holding and the occasional arm around the shoulders-but at home they were often glued to each other. There would be nights where they barely talked, just held each other while watching a movie or listening to music. And then there would be nights where they would lie in their bed staring at the ceiling talking for hours about absolutely anything. (The former was more common.) Chaewon smiled at the memory of the most recent night where they did that, and a small chuckle passed her lips. They never would have done something like that in the early times of their relationship. They were so messy back then. Young and reckless, and not realizing how hard they had fallen for each other even after two years because they were oblivious dumbasses. 

Once Chaewon and Jinsoul could both acknowledge and accept how important they were to each other and how they wanted to stay together they had to work on growing up a bit to have a proper adult relationship. And it was tough. Chaewon sucked at communicating, and Jinsoul often drowned herself in her work, which caused her to ignore her friends, family, and Chaewon. There were lots of moments when Chaewon thought they wouldn’t make it. But here they were. Half a decade had passed and they couldn’t be happier together.

“Mmm...Chae…”

“Yes?”

“Hi,” Jinsoul said sleepily. Chaewon smiled.

“Hi. If you wake up you’ll get to catch the end of a beautiful sunrise.”

“Hnnngh...not worth it. I can just look up stock photos of pretty sunrises on google.”

Chaewon’s jaw drop and she made a sound of mock offense. “That is not the same at all! What kind of person are you?”

“One you’re in love with,” Jinsoul said as she lifted her head up and turned to give Chaewon a kiss. When they pulled apart Chaewon smiled and kissed Jinsoul’s forehead.

“How are you feeling?”

“Hungry.”

“Should I go get something from across the street?”

“I want to say yes, but if you do go then I’ll have to let you go, and you’re warm and nice.” 

“Then I’ll go in a little bit.”

“But I am hungry. How about we go together and I’ll be hugging you from behind the whole time?”

Chaewon chuckled. “Okay.”

She started to move to get out of bed, but Jinsoul circled her arms around Chaewon’s waist. Chaewon looked down at Jinsoul, who was holding onto her adorably.

“You have to let go of me so I can get dressed.”

Jinsoul whined. “Can’t we just go in our pajamas?”

“We’ll get cold. You can handle not touching me for 30 seconds.”

Jinsoul pouted and let go of her girlfriend, who lifted Jinsoul’s chin up and kissed her, long and sweet, before standing up and going to the closet they shared. Jinsoul snuggled up under the blankets while Chaewon took off her nightgown.

“You know you have to get dressed too, right?”

“But I’ll be cold if I get out of bed.”

“You’ll be colder if you leave the house in a short sleeved shirt and yesterday’s leggings.” Jinsoul nodded in acknowledgement but didn’t move. Chaewon crawled onto the bed, pulled her shirt over her head, and kissed Jinsoul again, this one deep and passionate. Chaewon knew she was a good kisser, and knew how much Jinsoul liked being kissed. This would distract her from being cold and make her get up and put some clothes on.

As they kissed Chaewon tugged at the hem of Jinsoul’s shirt, and the older pulled back for a moment to tug it over her head. Chaewon smiled and was about to make a cheeky comment like “now was that so bad?” when Jinsoul leaned in again, continuing the make out session. Chaewon was slightly surprised but reciprocated. Jinsoul held tightly onto Chaewon’s neck, wrapping her legs around Chaewon’s waist. Jinsoul moved down to kiss and suck Chaewon’s neck, and Chaewon’s hands moved down to the waistband of Jinsoul’s leggings. She pulled them off and tossed them aside. Jinsoul giggled and looked up at Chaewon.

“So much for getting breakfast, huh?” she asked breathlessly.

“Shut up,” Chaewon said, blushing, and Jinsoul laughed. Chaewon picked Jinsoul up and they resumed kissing as Chae walked them to the closet door, which she slammed Jinsoul against. Jinsoul moaned and snapped the waistband of Chaewon’s underwear. Chaewon gasped and started to kiss Jinsoul’s chest. As her head moved down, Jinsoul put her hand in Chaewon’s hair.

“Oh my god, I love you so much,” Jinsoul said.

“I love you too,” Chaewon replied. She was about to take off Jinsoul’s underwear when the older stopped her. Chaewon looked up.

“You okay?”

“Yeah, just...I don’t know why I thought of this all of a sudden, but...we’re going to get married, right?”

Chaewon had not expected that question, but as soon as she processed it she was shocked that Jinsoul felt the need to ask it.

“Of course. I want you, and only you. For the rest of my life.”

Jinsoul beamed. “Good, because it’s mutual.”

Chaewon smiled and moved up to kiss Jinsoul. When she pulled away, she tucked a lock of hair behind Jinsoul’s ear.

“I love you so much,” she whispered, because there weren’t any other better words to express how grateful she was to get to be with this incredible woman, and to have this woman love her back.

“I love you too,” Jinsoul said, not saying it, but feeling the exact same way. They didn’t have to really say it. They both knew.  
They both knew.

**Author's Note:**

> thnx for reading! pls leave comments and follow me on twt if you want @jiwooingme


End file.
